


Scary Movie

by im_the_new_cancer



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: A little fluff at the beggining, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_new_cancer/pseuds/im_the_new_cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Oswald are watching a scary movie in the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

Oswald jumped and started breathing sharply, closing him eyes tight. "Just! Why'do we have to see this movie?" Said Oswald, who was shivering with his arms wrapped around himself. James smiled and kissed him forehead. "Come here, sweetheart." Chuckled James in a teasing voice. Oswald scooted closer to him even more than he thought was possible and James pulled him into his lap. Oswald felt a blush cover both his cheeks. "J-Jim... don't you think that's a little much for a third date?" Oswald said quietly, secretly not wanting Jim to let him out of his grasp. There was another pop up and Oswald gasped loudly, clutching hard at Jim's police uniform. James Chuckled lightly and realized that Oswald was staring him into his eyes. Jim smirked and slowly leaned in, pressing their soft lips together. Oswald ran his hand through James hair and pulled him closer, melting into James's lips. James slowly pulled back, hesitant. "I love you, James Gordan." Oswald said quietly, looking into his sparkly eyes. James smiled and started kissing down his neck. "I know, Cobblepot." James whispered while sucking hard down his chest. Oswald huffed and crossed his arms, alowwing James no further access. "Oz, what's wrong?" James said quietly, lifting up his chin. Oswald sighed. "Nothing. I was just expecting you to say something back." Oswald said quietly, making Jim cringe. "I-Ozzie... I was planning on saying it when I'm making love to you." James Gordan said in the most polite way possible. Oswald blushed. "You wanna make love to me, tonight?" Oswald said, more than asked. James kind of smiled sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed with himself. Oswald grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the theater. "What are you-" James cut himself off when Oswald motioned towards the Men's bathroom. James smiled and and locked the door, slowly kissing down his neck. "Can you unzip me?"


End file.
